


Reminisce

by ritsunderre



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Physical Abuse, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Suicide Notes, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsunderre/pseuds/ritsunderre
Summary: Highschool flashback from college. Having the memory of his former high school Keith Kogane still in his thoughts has Lance McClain completely losing it after seeing Keith in his sophomore year of college. Back in highschool, Lance was oblivious to Keith's small crush on him which caused even more reside towards conflict in Keith's mind. After a traumatic event for the boy of them Lance is starting to realize how he really feels only to come to school to Keith suddenly coincidently moving away right after that night.





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks this is my first Klance fanfic! Please give me some lee-way for I've never written on these two before so this is a new thing for me! I intend for this to be short considering I didn't want it to be too lengthy. This is just the prologue part and then it switches to all of them back in highschool! There's going to be a bit of triggering stuff in this and Keith is going to be suicidal towards the end and will get taunted a bit at school so just a warning! I hope you like it and yes it is in 3rd person, I'll hopefully be updating weekly or every 2 weeks!

_A bore._ Lance thought the himself while tapping his pen repeatedly on the desk. He glanced towards the clock letting out a small grunt from just how longer he had to be in that lecture hall. He’d tuned out the professor ages ago, although it was probably a good idea to pay attention, his mind was too clouded to focus on anything about calculus. All he could do was slump in his seat mesmerized on the falling leaves from outside the classroom. Knowing fully that he couldn’t pay attention to anything Mrs. Chan was saying, he laid his head to his desk.

 He felt exhausted and strained, his head was pounding and aching. Out of everything he just felt tired, mentally and physically. His eyelids grew heavier gazing into California’s clear skies and pumpkin autumn trees. Last thing he took note of was his friend shifting in her seat beside him before dozing off unintentionally.

_“Lance, I promise this’ll never happen again.” He stared at the shaking boy in front of him who was in complete distress. He had a mixture of tears and mucus from his nose running down to his chin, Lance’s heart broke at the scene unfolding in front of him. He felt a nuisance to his friend considering he had no idea what to do and all he could do was stand there with his heartache._

_“You have to go. P-please I don’t want you to see this.” His movements were frantic, this wasn’t the friend he always knew of._

_Lance._

_Lance._

_Lance!_

 

Arising from his sleeping position he yelled towards the voice of his friend that was calling out to him momentarily. A string of drool connected his arm to his mouth had his friend scrunching up her nose in disgust.

 “Gross!” She gave his head a small shove causing the line of saliva to disappear. He sighed wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve and set his chin in his hand.

 “You were squirming around a lot and it was annoying, Mrs. Chan is done with her lecture by the way. You’re lucky she didn’t take note of you.” He shrugged slouching back in his seat.

 “I just had a weird dream, I don’t even remember falling asleep dude.” He rubbed his temples starting to lean forward in his desk.

 “Well what was the weird dream about?” Lance closed his eyes and averted his brain to thinking of the traumatic memory.

 “ _Keith_.” Pidge nodded and formed her lips in an ‘o’ shape in response.The two grew quiet as Pidge subtly regretted asking. She already had felt empathetic for Lance and wanted to help him forget about his old friend.

 “Oh well that’s interesting. Hey since the lecture is over you wanna go grab some ice cream from the cafeteria? They’re selling Dip'N dots and it's an actual blessing to have some sacred food on this campus.” Lance gave a small smile to the brunette before nodding.

 The two of them made their way out after gathering their things. The sun beamed in through the windows of the building creating a warm colorful tone bouncing from the floor to the walls which didn’t quite match Lance’s mood as it usually does. His mind couldn’t stop reminiscing over an incident that happened almost four years ago. He wished he could just forget about it but he felt as if it permanently damaged him to the point of no return.

 “There was so much blood Pidge, so much and I could’ve stopped it from happening.” She sighed now exiting the building out into the bright light.

 “Lance, he never ended up succeeding so there’s nothing to worry about.” Lance shook his head stopping at her words.

 “No! You don’t understand.” Running a hand through his hair he grabbed a fistful groaning in annoyance. “No one understands what went down that day, okay? I don’t even understand but I just know I could’ve seized at least some of the pain. Just enough for his stupid smile to be genuine and not forced.” Pidge nodded adjusting her glasses. Lance let out a long sigh glaring towards the ground with each step. The leaves crunching beneath the soles of their feet and the chatter of people and nature were the only sound to be heard between them.

 “But just what are you living in fear of now? He moved away and it’s been three years.” They continued their walk. Students were scattered across campus either socializing or in a hurry to get somewhere. Lance kept silent gazing at the tall oak trees with their leaves falling on the ground, he never answered her question and Pidge never asked. Nothing but the leaves crunching beneath the soles of their feet and the chatter of birds and students filled the atmosphere.

 As they made their way through the corridors Lance’s demeanor changed into one no longer expressing his depressing mood. He smiled in sight of his friend Hunk while skipping over and wrapping his lanky arms around the big guy. Hunk laughed and wrapped an arm around Lance, their way of saying 'hello.'

 “They’re sold out of Dip’N dots, you guys are late!” Pidge furrowed her brows together in disappointment as she made an ‘aw’ sound. Lance just shrugged and seated himself next to Hunk, patting the spot next to him for Pidge. The three of them sat there for a good ten minutes before Hunk spoke up catching Lance’s attention.

 “Oh yeah you guys there’s a new guy here, he looks familiar but I can’t think of ever seeing him before.” Lance smirked.

 “Who is he? ¿El es guapo?” Hunk gave him a look of confusion and Lance let out a loud cackle. “Is he good-looking?” Hunk shrugged raising an eyebrow sipping from his smoothie he ordered earlier.

 “Well I’m not into dudes so that's up to you bud but he looked, um, well he looked pretty dead.” Lance groaned.

 “Dammit, I need some good-looking men on this damn campus!” Pidge scoffed and rolled her eyes. “What about girls? You’re still into chicks right?” Lance nodded but contorted his face. “All the girls are slutty here, even Nyma and she’s the only acception. And if they’re decent I have the big bad wolf-boyfriend glaring daggers in my direction.” Pidge laughed not even looking at Lance as he spoke and still continued not to when he went on. “Like I just need, someone to love! I wanna fall in love with a pretty girl or boy in college and well y’know, start a life!” He threw his hands up as he ranted. Sometimes he could never shut up and all his friends could do was listen.

 “Oh hey look, it’s that guy I saw earlier!” Hunk nodded in the direction he was looking toward. Lance turned and his heart sank once his eyes fell on the boy walking into the cafeteria. His long cardigan drooping past his waistline and the tired look in his eyes. He took note of his other features of his defined face, the cupid’s bow above his lip and the sharp tone to his jawline, his bone structure was beautiful! His hair a raven color with the tips of his curls brushing against the slender build of his shoulders. Now that his back was visible to Lance he noticed the longer hair in the back, a mullet?

 

_Those eyes. That face. That hair! That’s. . . ._

 

“O-oh yeah. He’s definitely familiar alright.” Lance swallowed hard.


End file.
